


Standard Procedure

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Gen, Kidnapping, Male Friendship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Delirious and Vanoss wake up in a basement, they try to escape through a small window, but Vanoss is threatened. The man who kidnapped them is trying to understand his own disappointment in them.





	

He dreamed of bottles filled with liquor, laughter in his ears, a sky filled with stars. It was supposed to be a good night of ease, nothing was supposed to pop out of the darkness and attack them. That’s what happened, it’s what knocked him out and the screams distorted his vision. All he remembered was falling to the ground, cold and motionless until the vision faded.

He woke later on with a pounding headache, his limbs felt weak and limp, wrists burning with pain and his arms ached. He looked up and groaned at the sight of handcuffs holding his arms over his head like some medieval device. He glanced around, brows creased and spotted someone lying on the ground with their wrists behind their back, dry blood painted the side of their head.

With realization, he struggled and hissed his name. “Vanoss. Vanoss… wake up.” He tried kicking him, but his leg didn’t reach and the jingling of the chains stopped him. He didn’t want to meet his captors yet, not until he had a plan to get himself and Vanoss out.

He was worried about his friends, they were there when they got ambushed. Why they got ambushed was beyond him, but he didn’t want to think about it too much. 

He looked around and wasn’t surprised it was a basement. He spotted a small window that didn’t look like it could open anytime soon. There were no chairs or beds, juts a sheet hung up on the far wall to his right.

He called out Vanoss’s name several more times until finally his eyes began to flutter open and a soft groan left his lips. He turned his head, quickly realizing he was lying on a cement floor with his hands restrained behind his back.

“D-Delirious?” he murmured, as if he were in a fog.

Delirious was in no mood for Vanoss’s sleepy confusion. “Get the fuck up, man. We’re locked up in some bastards sex dungeon.”

This seemed to have gotten Vanoss’s attention as he managed to sit up and glance at his surroundings. A quick panic look flashed across his face as he managed to scoot toward Delirious.

“We have to get the fuck out of here,” he whispered to Delirious, pulling his legs to his chest and bringing his wrists underneath.

“Who’d do this?” Delirious wondered, frowning. He and his friends haven’t disrupted anyone in awhile, they haven’t bothered anyone to even try to piss people off. This was just strange, maybe even random.

“Does it matter,” Vanoss asked, he rose to his feet and moved around the room. He tried the door and was smart enough not to wiggle it. Cursing under his breath, he continued his search only to return with several small nails that were placed near the window.

“They nailed it down,” he said, sitting before Delirious, brows furrowed as he pushed one of the nails into the lock and moved it around. Vanoss wasn’t skilled in lock picking, he did try, but he wasn’t good.

After several long minutes and low curses, he finally - _ to his surprise _ \- got the lock open. He set it down quietly and made work on Delirious’s handcuffs. It took a bit of time but Vanoss got him down.

“Who the fuck are these pricks?” Delirious asked, rubbing his sore wrists. 

“I don’t know, but it’s kind of weird. Where are the others?” Vanoss asked, trying the door again. He pressed his ear against it and closed his eyes while Delirious went to the window. Just like what Vanoss said, it was nailed down. From the slot, they’d be able to squeeze through it but the glass shattering would alert their captors. They would have to be quick.

“Deadbolts,” Vanoss said, stepping back and rubbing his hands. “Three, including a chain.”

Delirious frowned, from the way the room looked decrepit and the the sky was cloudy. It was either the morning or the afternoon. He looked at his wrists where the bruises were a deep purple with a reddish hue on the sides, his skin was slightly indented.

“We’ve been here for several hours.”

“No shit,” Vanoss said.

“It’s morning, probably ten, maybe eleven.” He smelled the air around him, the mildew, the cracked concrete wall and water dripping from a pipe, the stink of dirty clothes and stale water. “We might be in the slums.”

Vanoss raised his brows. “We’re still in Los Santos.”

“There would be no point in taking us anywhere else, but  _ why _ is the big question,” Delirious said, he couldn’t reach the window and he also needed something to break it. He couldn’t smash it with his fist, he didn’t want to risk it unless he needed to fight.

“What about the others?” Vanoss asked. “You think they got away?”

Delirious nodded, grinning. “Of course they did, we got out of those cuffs. They’re probably already trying to break out of their prison.

Vanoss smirked, looking paler in the light with the blood staining the side of his face, it gave him a cunning appearance that people would easily overlook. “Alright. Let’s join our friends.”

Delirious wrapped his sleeve around his hand and asked Vanoss to boost him up. Vanoss clenched his teeth, legs bent as he leaned against the wall. Delirious set his foot in his cupped hands and was pushed up. He pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into the window. It smashed, ringing in his ears as he cleared out the rest of the glas. He felt the knicks slice through the fabric of his sweater, the small cuts burned as he gripped the side of the window and pulled himself through.

“Someone’s coming,” Vanoss said. There was yelling coming from beyond the door, loud thumps and the sound of someone unlocking the deadbolts. Delirious was already half way through, gripping the grass and grunting.

Before he knew it, Vanoss was shoved to the far right while a man grabbed a hold of Delirious’s leg, trying to pull him back in. Vanoss took on two men, but he was punched in the face and slammed against the wall, the second man grabbed his wrist and dragged it behind him, shoving Vanoss out off the room.

Delirious gritted his teeth and ignored his small victory that he was free and dropped back into the house. There were two men that didn’t look familiar to Delirious standing in his way. He figured there would be a rival group, but now he was thinking maybe it was just a random attack.

He shivered at the prospect and heard Vanoss yelling from the other room. He didn’t waste time pushing past the two men, shoving one to the side. He grabbed the second and slammed his face into the wall. There were two other rooms and he went to the one that was closed off. He shoved the door open and found Vanoss with his back against the wall and his hands raised. A gun was pointed directly at his chest. The man grinned back at Delirious who took a steady step into the room.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise. I shouldn’t be, but I am. I was warned about your people’s rather curious methods. Never thought you’d try the window.”

Delirious shrugged, glancing at Vanoss. He could see the way his fingers clenched in fists over his head.

“Who are you?” Delirious asked, his ear twitched at the sound of the two men in the previous room, lying sprawled on the ground where he left them.

The man was older, maybe in his late thirties with dark hair and dirty clothes. There were traces of thick scars running down his arms, several bullet wounds that were patched up. Delirious figured he was from an old gang, or maybe a merc. He wasn’t entirely sure, not until he spotted the dog tags hanging off the wall to his left.

The man caught his gaze and let out a laugh. “Some people called us in, said they wanted a cleanup. Never figured I’d be cleaning up a bunch of children running around with guns in their hands as if were nothing but toys.”

Delirious scoffed, “We ain’t kids.”

“No. But from the way you’re handling yourself, it seems like you are. Untrained children, thinking they’re better than they are. It’s pathetic and once you’re group is completely eradicated, this city will be taken over by people who know what they’re doing.”

Delirious couldn’t believe what this man was talking about. From the looks of it, he was told the basics. Kill certain people and make sure it’s done quietly. Curiosity must have won over if he hadn’t killed them outright while they were drinking and eating marshmallows in Lui’s backyard. He wanted to see what he was up against, yet he was disappointed.

Why weren’t they dead?

“You’re taking a long time putting a bullet in our heads.”

The man nodded. “I got some guys taking care of your friends, but I wanted to see the  _ parents _ of the group. I hear that you two were the ones that brought this .. what is it you call yourselves?” He leaned forward and nudged Vanoss’s arm.

Delirious flinched. “Banana Bus Squad.. Wasn’t supposed to stick, but what can you do.”

“Odd name, but I do agree. Some things never change. I hoped for a fight, maybe a chase through the streets, but you two are becoming more of a disappointment than I thought you’d be.”

“You think we go around terrorizing people? Killing senselessly. Than you are sorely mistaken. We do things differently.”

The man smiled. A cruel, indifferent smile that made Delirious go rigid. He knew what was coming next, the words were like ice, incredibly cold with no warmth. “You’re friends are dead. Strung up for the world to see. I don’t give a shit if you do things  _ ‘differently’ _ , from my perspective. You’re the same, a group who has a territory and controls it, not giving a shit what happens to others.”

Delirious clenches his teeth, trying to find a way to get out of this situation. The man looks like he’s itching to pull the trigger, and Vanoss is completely still in the glare of it. If he even moves, the man might pull the trigger and it’ll be all over. He can’t stand to see Vanoss die in front of him, the image sickens him to the core. 

Delirious breathes in deeply, trying to calm his raging heart. He can’t find a solution, nothing that will tear the man’s attention away from Vanoss and the reality of the trigger at his fingertip. 

It’s not until a loud screech makes the man’s brows crease. His hand tightens on the gun, but that one second of hesitation and curiosity breaks the silence and the tension in the room. Delirious feels the world spin in a mixture of noise the second Vanoss reaches for the gun. He wants to yell, move to defend Vanoss, but the world continues to spin and the crack of broken bone leaves him in suspension.

Vanoss has the gun in his hand, barrel to the top of the man’s head. He’s breathing hard, sweat trailing down the side of his face. Delirious finds himself shaking as he moves to stand beside Vanoss. The man’s leg is broken by the impact of Vanoss slamming his foot on his knee, pushing it in the wrong direction, the cry from the man’s lips and the audible groan in his throat leaves Delirious slightly satisfied.

“Another thing,” Vanoss says, his own cruel smile stretches across his face, “our group is not a gang, we’re not mercs, we’re not military. We’re friends just trying to stay alive. We aren’t hurting anyone but the people who come after us, who kidnap and torture us. We may seem young, but don’t be fooled. We ain’t amateurs to laugh at.”

The men upstairs are yelling, guns going off and glass shattering. Delirious can hear bodies slumping to the floor. His adrenaline peaks as he hears Wildcat and Nogla laughing, Lui’s squeaker voice is the highest.

“Looks like our friends aren’t dead. You should know before coming after us, we’re incredibly resourceful and hard to kill,” Delirious says as he pats Vanoss’s arm and heads out the door, he doesn't flinch as a gun goes off and Vanoss is right behind him seconds after.

“No last words?” Delirious asked as they run up the stairs and over several dead bodies.

“Besides  _ ‘Fuck you’ _ , nope,” Vanoss says before shooting two men crouched in the living room with the broken window. They head out the front door, Delirious grins at several men with their hands above their heads, their guns discarded on the grass.

“Finally, you assholes,” Wildcat says as he opens the van door, wearing nothing but white shorts and golden shoes, holding an automatic handgun. Nogla is beside him, blood running down the side of his head and a large bruise was on the bridge of his nose. 

“We were being interrogated,” Vanoss said, jumping into the van.

“Is that what it was?” Delirious asked, sitting beside him as Wildcat closed the door. Several bullet pelted the back, but they ignored it.

Vanoss shrugged. “What else was it?”

“I thought it was a life lesson.”

“Who gives a shit what it was,” Wildcat says, climbing into the passenger seat. Lui was sitting in the driver’s seat, he didn’t look like he was messed up like Nogla who was taking his injuries in stride.

“Is everyone else alright?” Vanoss asked.

“Yeah,” Lui answered in his normal pitch, “we managed to find them and came hunting for you two. It was easier since they didn’t bother throwing your phone's out.”

“Your tracked us by our phones?” Delirious asked, frowning.

“Yeah. Standard procedure.”

Vanoss slumped down, looking at Delirious with the same expression. “The guy who had us went on about being disappointed in our group, but if you guys found us by our GPS coordinates. Then I’m the one who’s really disappointed.”

“He might have wanted to lure more of us out if we managed to escape,” Lui said, making a turn.

“Maybe,” Delirious mumbled, pressing his back against the van.

“Did you find out who these guys were besides being mercs?” Vanoss asked.

“From the looks of how they dealt with us, they might just be people in the city. Small organizations. I’m surprised they even bothered to kidnap us all at the same time without killing us.”

“Yeah,” Wildcat said, “it’s a sign we shouldn’t drink at your place.”

Lui glowered but said nothing.

Delirious sighed, leaning his head against the van and closed his eyes. He was still shaking, his heart still beating, but as they drove down the street. His adrenaline was practically gone and his hunger announced itself.

Vanoss was the first to laugh, “We should head to a restaurant, being locked up in some guys sex dungeon really made me hungry.”

Nogla raised his head, brow arched. “You guys were in a sex dungeon. I was locked up with Lui in a freezer for an hour.”

“How come you’re all bloody and Lui isn’t?” Vanoss asked.

“He took most of the damage,” Lui called over his shoulder.

Nogla shrugged. “Lui’s the best damn driver. If we were all getting out, we needed Lui.”

“Nice save,” Wildcat says.

Vanoss and Delirious laughed, they spent the rest of the drive making fun of Nogla until they met up with their friends and ate at a restaurant. For the rest of the night, Delirious couldn’t understand how that man could be disappointed. If you can’t laugh together, you can’t live together, especially when you have to fight together.

**.**

****.** **

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first prompts I decided to write, mostly because I was reading a book when I had the visual idea. :D It took awhile to write. I decided to write a friendship fic between Delirious and Vanoss since I didn't ship them right away.  
> [Daithidecalibre at the end. ;) ]  
> Enjoy. :)


End file.
